1. Field of Invention
The techniques described herein relate to vertical semiconductor devices, and in particular to vertical semiconductor transistors including a III-nitride semiconductor material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Improved power transistors are desired for advanced transportation systems, more robust energy delivery networks and new approaches to high-efficiency electricity generation and conversion. Applications of power transistors include power supplies, automotive electronics, automated factory equipment, motor controls, traction motor drives, high voltage direct current (HVDC) electronics, lamp ballasts, telecommunications circuits and display drives, for example. Such systems rely on efficient converters to step-up or step-down electric voltages, and use power transistors capable of blocking large voltages and/or carrying large currents. In hybrid vehicles, for example, power transistors with blocking voltages of more than 500 V are used to convert DC power from the batteries to AC power to operate the electric motor.
Conventional power devices (e.g., transistors or diodes) used in such applications are made of silicon. However, the limited critical electric field of silicon and its relatively high resistance causes available commercial devices, circuits and systems to be very large and heavy, and operate at low frequencies. Therefore, such commercial devices are unsuitable for future generations of hybrid vehicles and other applications.
Nitride semiconductor devices have been proposed as offering the potential for producing high-efficiency power electronics demanding high blocking voltages and low on-resistances.